In the prior art, various types of bindings are used for wakeboards. One desirable feature of these bindings is adjustability so that a user can orient the bindings in a particular direction. One type uses a boot assembly, which includes the various components necessary to retain a user's feet to the wakeboard. The boot assembly is mounted to a base plate or the like, with the base plate being movable. An example of this type of binding is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,017 to Ott. However, the present day adjustable bindings are often complicated in design or are not easily adjusted.
While bindings are also employed for snowboards, these bindings are not suited for wakeboards, since the snowboard bindings are designed so that the boot is removable from the binding assembly. In contrast, the boot assembly of the wakeboard stays on the wakeboard, with the user removing his foot from the wakeboard boot.
As such, a need exists for improved adjustability for wakeboard bindings. The present invention responds to this need through an improved binding plate assembly that permits easy and quick adjustment of the orientation of the wakeboard binding.